Behind These Hazel Eyes
by servant-of-hatred
Summary: yes, I realize that's the name of Kelly Clarkson's song, but it has nothing to do with Kelly Clarkson or her music, it was just the only title I found fitting. Amu is an assasin, Ikuto is her best friend's brother, what will happen? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Anna: Hey guys! What's up? Well I'm not dead, also I'm not gonna finish my old story cuz I can't even remember where I was going with it.

Nami: Also, there might not be romance in there until like chapter 3 cuz

Anna: shut up!

Nami:*shoves anna in a closet* cuz her boyfriend recently broke up with her and one of our other friends is in love with her and he's totally creepy.

Anna:more like MEGA SUPER CREEPYY o.e

Ikuto:...so no me?

Anna: naw I'm over the boyfriend thing

Amu: how did u get out of the closet randomly?

Anna:helloooo I'm author? Watch this xD *snaps fingers and a giant piano falls on ikuto's head *

Ikuto:OUCHHHHHHH I HATE YOU!

Anna: no being mean to Nami, I love her more than family(actually I hate those stupid idiots so...)

Nami:ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE YOU HAVE TO SEE IKUTO GET BRUTALLY MURDERED CUZ HE STOLE ANNA'S COOKIE WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE COOKIE AND THE PLOT.

Hinamori Amu, she's the perfect girl. She's nice, she's smart, she's beautiful, and everybody loves her but she has a secret. What happens when someone finds out? Read to learn more.

"Look, It's Amu-sama, she's so beautiful I'm jealous."

"Yeah, and she's really nice, I heard she took in like 3 stray dogs."

"Hi Hi! Amu-chi." Yaya said, walking up behind me. I could tell it was her because of her cute voice. I faked a smile and turned around.

"Hi Yaya-chan, what's up? I didn't know you went to this school." I said sweetly. If I hadn't been doing this since I was five I would have puked.

"Oh, I told you in my letter, then again I did just send it to your old house yesterday, haha wow I'm such a weirdo." She said in her annoying hyperactive voice. I didn't mean to be mean but this is a cold and cruel world yet here I am acting as if there is nothing buyt sunshine and joy and it get's on my nerves.

"Oh Amu-chan, I forgot the principal gave me your schedule, but you know what's weird? You only have half the day. How did you get that accomplished? I mean, I knew you were smart but that's amazing." She said.

"Hey, Yaya have you seen that new store, um Candy Kingdom or something?" I asked changing the subject, I zoned out while she yammered on about it. Why the fuck is she so god damn happy?

"Well bye Amu-Chi, I have to get to class, your first period is the one with the stars hanging over it." She said and skipped off. I walked around and saw it, I almost puked at the sight. It was stupid and childish.

"Excuse me, ano Sensei? Gomenasai for being late but I got kind of lost." I said acting innocent.

"Oh miss Himamori, it's okay, seeing as I just got in right before you.." He said, he had crooked glasses, which made him look like he must have fell, and messed up orange hair. I sighed internally, he seemed stupid as hell, but I didnt let it show on the outside.

Instead I gave a sweet smile and said "Um, I don't mean to be rude by correcting you sir but actually my name is Hinamori not Hima."

"Of course Himamori-San. Can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yes, of course. Good morning, I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you." I said and waved in a shy manner. I looked around and noticed that my first class was music. Wonderful, not.

"Good, good, now does anyone have any questions for Hinamori-san?" Asked the idiot teacher, I saw about every hand being raised.

"Okay, ano you." I said, randomly pointing to a blue haired guy.

"Are you single?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not at the moment, gome." I said bowing a little. I almost puked on the inside, this guy was an idiot.

"Oh, well that's too bad." He said, fake pouting. I also noticed that 36% of the hands had gone down.

"Next question, umm you." I said pointing to a girl with long, straight blonde hair.

"Why did you dye yoiur haire pink?" She asked in a really annoying voice, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's my natural hair color, I'm sorry if you find it ugly, but I very much like it." I said, acting hurt. I saw a lot of people shoot glares at her. I also noticed that there were only 8 hands left.

"Ok how about you." I said, pointing to a girl with short redish brownish hair.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" She asked, not really seeming interested.

I was pretty sure she wouldn't enjoy hearing what I really like so I said a few truths and a few lies "Well, I like playing a lot of different sports, they're fun. I also like painting and listening to music. Someimes I just like to talk with friends too."

"Okay, that's enough questions, now Hinamori-san what instrument will you play, or will you sing?" asked.

"Well, I can play a lot of instruments but I like piano and violin best." I said.

"Wonderful, because needs a partner playing piano for him. He's our star violinist." He said gesturing towards the blue-haired idiot. Wondeful' I thought to myself sarcastically.

I saw him smirking, and almost glared but instead I just gave a sweet smile and gracefully walked over toward the pianos.

"So , would you please play a sample song for us?" The retarded idiotic teahcer asked.

I smiled, yet again, and started playing "A Thousand Miles" Typical, I know, but other songs would've killed my disguise. I was just a typical sweet little girl.

I finished and looked around to see that almost everyone had their jaws dropped, except for blue-hair, a purple-head, and Utau? I didn't know she was here. So this is where she must've been relocated. Utau and I were best friends, but a couple years ago she was relocated somewhere far away, apparently it turned out to be Japan. I looked her straight in the eye and almost smirked, but that would've ruined the faquade.

" that was absolutely wonderful!" Exclaimed...I still don't know his name, "Okay class, I'm giving you a free period to get to know our new transfer student." He said and just walked out. Seriously? He must be stupider than I thought.

"Amu-chan," I heard Utau's angelic voice from behind me, "you look even prettier now." She said sweetly, she was always obsesses over me, saying that I get prettier and prettier everyday. Personally, I hated how I looked, I looked like a freak, I mean who has pink hair? PINK!

"No, Utau you're a whole lot prettier than me." I said truthfully.

"When will you ever see yourself clearly." She said and sigh, then she grinned like an idiot and hugged me.

"Oi Utau, don't break my new pianist. How do you know her anyway?" Blue-head said and laughed. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face and gave a sweet smile. Me and Utau glanced at each other and I nodded a bit, but not enough for blue-head to notice.

"We met at work a loooong time ago." She said, that was kind of the truth, but kind of not.

"You met her at Hot Topic? I didn't think someone like her would shop there." He asked, looking surprised.

"Oh, I was there with another friend." I lied.

"Yea she's friends with like everyone." Utau gushed. Then she started bragging about me, I was just blushing and trying to hide my face. I love Utau.

*~lunch~*

I had learned that blue-head's name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and purple-head was Nagihiko, he seemed to be suspicious of me, I liked him already. I had gone through a few other classes and saw Rima, Saaya, and Lulu, other people I knew from work.(Anna: Ok guys I noticed how people usually put Saaya as some slutty evil bitch but really she's not like that in the show, of course she's a little narcisistic but it's easy to see that she looks up to Amu.) Saaya was rich, and tried her best to be the best. She came off as mean but actually she was really sweet and had an odd way of showing it. Lulu also came across as evil but her faquade is sweet and innocent just oike mine. Rima's was shy and cute. Saaya...we cant really tell. I also saw Pluto and her cousin Kukai, who both worked with me. Pluto was our Physics teacher, at work she was in the lab, inventing new stuff to use.

So far I had gone through all my classes for the day, I took all the essentials by doing the work of another subject along with that subject in a class. So I had gotten all the necessary work done.

Lunch was the last part of the day, and then it's off to work. I had to go earlier than most people because I was the best employee.

"Aaaaamu-chaaaaan." I hear Utau and Lulu call. They were sitting at the edge, across from each other, while Saaya was next to Lulu, and Rima was next to Saaya. Yaya walked up their table and sat across from Saaya. Then Nagihiko sat across from Rima. That left four spots with two across from each other. Then Kukai came and sat next to Rima, while some blonde kid with pinkish eyes sat next to Nagihiko. I sighed and sat next to Kukai. I also lovede Kukai just, not as much, he was like the big brother I never had.

"Hi, guys." I said.

"Oi, Amu-chan you never told me you were coming here." Kukai saiud, and mocked hurt.

I giggled and said "Yes I did but you were walking by an empty soccer field at the time."

"Oh, it makes sense now." He said and grinned.

"Kukai Baka!" Utau said.

"Oh you seem to know everyone but me _Amu_." Tsukiyomi said as he saat across from me.

"Gomenasai Tsukiyomi-san but I ask that you please refrain from saying my name like that, and without a honorific." I said, faking politeness.

"But I want to, _Amu._" He said, leaning in closer. I forced a blush and pretended to say something incoherent. I looked away and sniffed my pizza. Hint of red poison.

"You sniff your food?" Nagihiko asked, suspiciously.

"School food is unhealthy, I like to make sure it's edible," I said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Souma sensei." I said and hurried off, after throwing my food in the trash.

"Oh Amu-chan, it's good that your here, I created a faster working poison, this one only takes about 3 seconds with no possible chance of survival. I tested it on Shiro, he died almost instantly." She said, sometimes we take in prisoners and make them immune to poisons to test new ones on them, Shiro was the longest lasting one so far. I dont know if I mentioned this but I work for Easter corp. a totally normal company producing singers, actors, actresses, etc. but behind the scenes we're assasins.

"Pluto, someone slipped level 2 grade B red poison into my food, I want you to help me find our enemies, unless this food was aimed for someone else, in that case we need to find out who." I said seriously.

"Got it. I'll do my best Amu-Sama." She only used "-sama" when she was 100% serious.

"Okay, thanks" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was family to me, just like everyone else at the company.

Anna:I got bored here lalalala :p.

Nami: also she's being a pig and eating me out of house and home.

Anna:I am not, you forced me to eat because you thought I was going to get anorexic :O

Nami:...yes but you didn't have to eat so MUCH

Ikuto:And once again ur arguing about food. Why cant you be like normaal fan girls and argue over who can have me.

Anna and Nami: *glares at Ikuto * *smiles evilly *

Amu: Guys the delivery guy came with this box filled with chainsaws

Anna and Nami: *eyes twinkle evilly * BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ikuto: O_O oh god save meee TT^TT I think I just made boom boom.

Nagi:Nagihiko to save the day * Laughs nervously and sweat drops*

Nami: O_O NAGIIIIIIII*attacks him with kisses *

Anna: meh I'm over him. *** **starts chasing ikuto with chainsaw.*

Ikuto:WAIT, WAIT, IF YOU DONT KILL ME I'LL UH...I'LL LET YOU MEET ALEX EVANS.

Anna:*drops chainsaws* okay :D

Ikuto: * brings alex out and hides behind him.*

Anna: Can it be? The smexii man of my dreams? XDDDDDD well r&r folks I want some alone time with Alex(I seriously have fantasies about this smexii man xD been in love with him for years look him up on google, or better yet go to ) * w *

Alex:...that's kind of creepy.

Amu: you get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna: first of all I would like to thank coonbuddy1 and katrina11 for being the first ones to raise my self-esteem by adding this story to their favorites (andcoonbuddy also added an author alert) even though it's no review it still helps, seriously people, the smallest bit helps. Also a randpom little note to coonbuddy1: I dont know how you meant to pronounce coon but in hindi it means blood, so thats the first thing I thought of(most of u probably thought I was american right? Naw, I'm indian, though I have lived in Africa and went to Thailand, but I been in America since I was 2 years old)

Nami: OK, HOPE YOU PEOPLE DIDNT MIND HER GABFEST ABOVE, she's goes into boring mode when trying to forget about-

Ikuto:DONT YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! SHE GOES FUCKING CRAZY!

Nami:no no no, now she's moved onto crying the thoughts away when it's said, but that's still bad so sorry folks, you wont be able to know her mysterious ex's name till she gets over him(which will take a few months)  
Ikuto: What happened to Alex?

Nami:...OH THAT REMINDS ME :D the website didnt show up last time so here it is again : alex evans . Net, no spaces)

Amu: so how is she able to type this chapoter if she's brooding over you-know-who, and why did you go quiet over alex?

Nami: 1. because those two people raised her happiness level and Alex reminded her too much of you-know-who(seriously they look exactly alike cept he-who-must-not-be-name(NOT VOLDEMORT!) doesnty have snakebites and he has brown eyes.)

Ikuto: on to the story we own nothing, blah blah blah

Anna:P.S. I dont recommend openoffice to anyone needing a new writing thing

"Good evening Amu-Sama." I heard a whole bunch of workers say.

"Amu-Sama, your work clothes are in your office." Yeah that's right bitchessssss, I got an office AND a personal assistant.(Sorry Nami typed that)

"Arigato, Ran." I said and walked in to my office. I had a really huge office, almost as big as the boss's. Mine was probably the size of a medium-sized apartment. I had my very own closet and bathroom. My office, itself, had a 53" flat screen Tv, with a large couch in the middle of the room, along with a coffee table in front of it. My desk was a few feet behind it, my desk held 3 different laptops, one was a mac, the other two I really didn't know or care much to check. It also held a few stacks of paper, and a few guns. My large collectiong of guns was hung up behind the desk. Inside the desks, I kept a few normal office items, pens, notepads, folders. While all the others held vilas with mysterious liquids, more guns, small bombs, and other utensils I could use to kill, such as knives.

All in all, the room seemed like any normal home, not accounting for the killing items. My office was also, the receptionist office, only sometimes, when I couldnt be there, either one of my assistants would fill in or people would be forced to use the other enterance. I know you're wondering how I hide all these killing utensils, simple, the walls open and close, and the other stuff I can hide in the drawers.

I saw that on my chair were two outfits. One was my "receptionist" suit. It was just a suit, though instead of pants, I had a short pencil skirt. The other outfit, it was my "killing outfit" you could say. It had a leather motorbike jacket, with a choice of black tank top or full sleeved shirt under it. It also had leather tights and black high-heeled boots. (I'll put a picture on my profile)

I asked Miki to fill in for me as receptionist while I got my new mission. I had already changed into the black outfit. I walked to the office, after saying hi to a couple of people.

"Ah, Amu-chan, it's not good to make an old man wait." I heard his voice from behind the huge curtain.

"Old? What are you talking about, you're only a few months older than me?" I said and laughed.(dont ask, it went well with the story, just stick with it)

"Don't let the other workers know." He said, pouting, as he came out from behind the curtain. He had long black hair with his bangs covering his right eye, his eyes were an icy blue, they were so intense.(Sorry, I'm fantasizing over Alex Evans again d;) He walked over to me and smiled. I was the only one here who knew what he looked like because as you know I'm the number 1 employee, the fact that he's in love with me helps a lot too though.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I said and kissed him. Obviously, he responded. I felt his tongue on my lips, trying to gain enterance. I smirked, and refused. He started nibbling on my lower lip, which made me gasp, which then, allowed his tongue enterance into my mouth.(HEY GUYS, ANOTHER PERSON FAVORITED MY STORY, KUDOS TO:xXxStrawberryAngelxXx PS I know, I suck at kissing scenes but thats cuz 1.I want Alex for myself :[ and no good wid any1 but himself)

"Amuuuuu." I heard him moan. I giggled, as I pulled away.

"Sorry, that's one thing you're not getting." I said.

"Fineeee, but as punishment you have double duty." He said and stuck his tongue out.

"When don't I have double duty?" I said, and rolled my eyes.

"You have a point, well your first target is, Suzuki Elise, our age, half American half Japanese, her father owed us some money but died, along with his wife. Your second target is Tanaka Kei, 36 years old, single, he has stolen many things from us." He said and handed me their papers.

"Laters, I'm gonna go check on my metaphorical mother." I said and stuck my tongue out. Zero(again, just stick with it.), my boss, liked us all to be one huge metaphorical family, Pluto was my metaphorical mother, and my father was metaphorically dead.

"Mommy!" I yelled, childishly as I ran up to, and hugged, Pluto.

"Been talking with Zero?" She asked, and laughed.

"Maybeeee," I said, "Anyway, I got two new assignments, can I see some of that new poison you made?" I asked.

"Sure, here, and it's color changes depending on the matter around it." She said, and gave me some blue liquid. I thanked her and slipped on a blonde wig. I also put in some blue contacts, just in case, and put on some dark sunglasses. This was gonna be fun. I decided to go for the man first, he was a drunk, and usually hit on young girls, perfect. I headed outside and got on my motorcycle. I headed to the bar nearest to his home. 18 or older... I'll just have to find a way to sneak in.' I thought.( ok more faves, hooray, I'm just gonna give thanks at the end now, cuz I'm getting a lot :)

I was inside, sweet. Don't ask how I got in, it's a long and boring explanation. I hurried to the bathroom and changed into the clothes from my backpack. They were slutty, and I felt like a hooker wearing the, but it was needed. I put on a very tight light pink tank top with really, REALLY, short shorts.

Anna:Sorry guys, I really dont feel like continuing this chapter, I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON, I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY NEXT WEEK!

Nami:Another empty promise?

Anna: it's not empty, you know how excited I am for this story.

Nami:anywayyyyy here are Anna's thanks:

THANKS TO:

coonbuddy1

katrina11

xXxStrawberryAngelxXx

AmutoForever

and last but not least, our very good friend Usuilove21(kudos to you xDDDD)

Anna:dont really care if you review just do something to let me know it's not terrible d;


	3. Chapter 3

Anna: hey guyssss :3 I would thank more people but there are just too many this time(nami: not really, she's just too lazy), BUT THANKS ANYWAY. I would also like to thank my first reviewer: Anime-lover211*dumps huge buckets of dinosaur-shaped chocolate in their lap*

and here are the others:

Saturn-Guardian(of course our very own Pluto would xD)

chuu101

usuilove101

bma925

*dumps regular shaped chocos in their lap * sorry guys but ur not as special as number 1 d;

Ikuto: you are an idiot.

Anna: * evil glare at ikuto

Ikuto:...uhh um uhhhhhhh I GOT ALEX EVANS :O

Anna: oh okay then :D

Nami: poor poor girl, too obsessed for her own good. v.v

Nagi: has anyone seen Ri-

Nami: NAGIII-KUUUUN * glomps*

Ikuto: ok before any more innocent people get traumatized, we own nothing! cept the plot.

So I ended up flirting with him, and right when my mini-bomb, designed to make a distraction but not cause much damage, blew I slipped the poison in his drink. He fell face first, he looked like he was passed out.

Now, I was searching for Elise(was that her name? Oh well, it is now), who, luckily, was in the same club. I quickly thought over how I was gonna kill her in my head. As it turns out, she was that blonde girl from my class, she was a bitch, a slut, a whore, and a complete bimbo. I decided that I would just slip some poison into a drink and send it straight to her, they actually served out drinks here(sorry ppl, never been to a bar, no idea what it's like) I looked around and saw a waitress heading toward her table. I "accidentally" bumped into the waiter and slipped the poison in as she apologized.

I soon saw her drinking it, and then, guess what? She fell dead. I fely giddy. I quickly walked towards the headquartes but at the front door, I saw...holy fudge and crackers, I JUST took off my disguise. It was Utau, talking to, Ikuto. Pleaseeee don't notice me. I crept a little closer, listening in.

"Please Utau, for me?" He said, and made a puty face.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but I can't tell you anything I know about her." She said, and glared. Ohmygosh! I love you Utauuuu.

"I'll get Kukai to ask you on a date." He said seriously.

"Nada, I'll just get Amu to do it." She said and smirked.

"Well, he's a guy, it's better with guys." He said.

"Ehhhhhhhh, nope." She said, I knew this was kind of hard for her, she'd been in love with Kukai for about 7 years now. I sighed.

"It's ok Utau, I'm here, plus Kukai was hoping on asking tomorrow, before you ask, it's a surprise, wear something formal." I said, and winked. She blushed, and gave me a half thankful, half sorry smile. She scurried inside, almost floating with happiness.

"Ah so the infamous Hinamori Amu appears." He said and smirked.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi." I practically spat at him, no use hiding it, he would find out eventually, seeing as he's me best friend/co-worker's best friend.

"What happened to the sweet and innocent girl from earlier?" He said, trying to hide his shock, but I saw it in his eyes.

"Oh that's so cute, you still think that someone like that could exist." I said, and gave him a fake sweet smile.

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" He said.

"Yep, so cute I could almost eat you up," I said as I walked loser, and pinched his cheeks really hard, "now stay away from me if you know what's good for you." I glared at him.

"Ha! As if you could hurt me." He said, and laughed. I got closer to him, so close that our lips were only millimeters apart, and then, I punched the wall behind him, leaving a huge hole.

"You don't scare me, you dont have the guts to kill someone." He said and smirked. How...ironic.

I gave a cruel laugh and said "If only you knew."

He gave me a skeptical look and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just nothing." I said as I turned around, heading inside.

"No, seriously, tell me." He said grabbing my arm. I twisted my arm in a way the put both his and mine in the most painful position, but luckily, I was double-jointed.

"OH SHIT! LET GO!" He screamed, I saw some tears come out of his eyes, I don't know why, but I felt a tinge of guilt. I immediately let go and hid my guilt.

"Now do you get it?" I hissed.

"You're an interesting one, but mark my words, you're gonna fall for me." He said, and kissed me. For some odd reason, I don't know why, I kissed back. Man! He was good kisser. He shoved his tongue into mine, and we battled for dominance. I let out a small moan, as he roamed my mouth. I realized what we were doing as his hands roamed under my shirt. I pushed him off, and wiped my mouth.

"I admit you're a good kisser but I got a boyfriend bub." I said.

"Ah yeas, but is he a millionare with a famous sister?" He asked.

"Nope, he's a billionare, and he's the boss in a very famous company." I said and smirked.

"Oh really, what company then?" He said and smirked, thinking I was lying.

"This company right here." I said and walked back towards the building, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Utau, tell you're brother to lay off." I said as I passed her.

"Plutooooo, you poison worked great, they fell dead the second it touched their lips." I said.

"Yeah, and it leaves no traces." She said, and winked.

"Wow, you're so smart, I'm jealous." I said.

"That's what you get when you're parents are both geniuses themselves." She said and winked.

"Well, you're my metaphorical mother, does that count for anything?" I asked, grabbing a candy apple. It was litterally an apple made of candy.

"Ummm, no." She said.

"Well fine then!." I said, and acted mad.

"Don't be so childish Amu." She said and giggled.

"Ok Okaa-san, I'm going home now, can you give these to Zero when you show him the improvements on that gun thing?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie, get some sleep, also, can you babysit the twins tomorrow, I'm going in for the meeting." She asked.

"Sure, I love the girls." I said, and smiled.(Saturn-Guardian:hey you finally got your girls in there :D)

Anna: sorry guys, I'm uber tired. Don't really care if you review, I'm happy as is, knowing that my story is loved by so many :p


End file.
